Missing You
by DaphneHatake
Summary: Sasuke is in abroad thinks of certain pink hair girl. Early birthday fic for Sakura.


**A/N: Italic are lyric translation of the song written in my mother language which I got the inspiration to write this story. **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto.**

**Missing You**

Sasuke woke up from the bed in the middle of the night and his look fell upon the calendar hang on the wall and he mind flew to the certain pink hair girl. This three long year, he only heard her over the internet or the phone.

"It been three years," he thought himself and he recalled the day they said goodbye. He touches his cheek as he never forgets the seal the she make upon his cheek.

"Goodbye Sasuke-kun, take care OK?" She said.

"Hn," was all he said.

He saw everyone except them is kissing good bye and "the dobe" even cry as hard as his girlfriend who is always been "shy girl".

And then she kisses his cheek and said "I will wait for you."

But he kisses her on the lip and said "Goodbye Sakura. Thank you."

_Well, it's been three years but I still remember the day we said goodbye. You looked very devastated that day. When will we meet again and till what time do I have to wait? And I really miss your kiss because I could not content with the kiss you gave me that day .I really miss you._

ssssssssssssssss

He was very tired with the upcoming exam and all nearly due assignments and "the dobe's loud voice" so he put away his all his things onto the floor abruptly and then he heard his phone is ringing so he pick up the phone. He recognizes the ring tone. It's from her.

"Uchiha Sasuke speaking."

"Hello, Sasuke-kun how are you?"

"Fine"

"Your exam is near so I just want to call you to make sure you won't over do yourself."

"I won't."

"Your sound so hard, are you really fine? Do you have fever or something happened?"

"No, just tired."

"Bye Sasuke-kun, I gotta go. I love you."

"Hn"

_Every time, I hear your voice over the phone, I miss you. I want you to near me at my every waking hour as you are in my dreams. You know that I am always a person of few word but you understand all my language._

ssssssssssssssss

He again woke up in the middle of the night, this time from the nightmare. Uchiha Sasuke just have nightmare, he can't believe himself. That nightmare involves her again.

"Who are you, do I know you? " She asked.

"It's me, Sasuke"

"WHAT? I don't know you. Don't touch me. "Sai-kun" HELP! Don't let that duck-ass head near me." She shouted.

"Who the hell is that Sai, Sakura? SAKURA!" he shouted and woke up.

_Please, don't forget the time we spend, the happiness we shared together and all the things we had done. And don't forget, no matter how much we are apart, you are still the one for me. Every time there are shooting stars, I wish to see you as soon as possible as I very afraid that you will forget all the promises we had made. _

ssssssssssssssss

He was sitting in the park, everyone around him look so happy. He saw a girl and a boy exchanging love, they look so happy. He misses her and he remind himself just wait a bit longer as he heard her encouraging voice in his head.

"Sasuke-kun, I think you should take their offer."

"Yes, teme I think so too."

"But, my family, what will they think, my brother, what he will say."

"This is your life; you don't look like you anymore. The real you don't care what your family think. Just do it Sasuke-kun"

"Ok, I go."

That night, he told his parent that he will join the scholarship program offer to him from the school and then his parent just say fine as they know that he just merely informed them.

_You are the only people in the whole wide world that can understand me .You always thinks whatever is the best for me. As for me, I haven't returned any of your favor. Wait for me baby, I coming home._

ssssssssssssssss

"Happy Birthday, Sakura chan!" said Hinata, Ten Ten and Ino.

"Thanks, girls" I said.

"What are you Ok, you don't look so good." Ino asked.

"I am fine"

"You are not fine, what's the problem?" "Come on, tell us!"

"It's just Sasuke kun; he does not call me today like he used to do for the last two years on my birthday. So, I thought something might happen to him."

"Don't worry too much, Sakura chan, he might be busy, I can't even contact to Naruto kun for nearly a month. Don't you call him?"

"No, I don't have time. Tsunade-sama is so hard with us with exam every other day. So, I haven't heard nearly a month from him too." I said.

"Really, he didn't call you?" Ino asked.

"This is Sasuke-kun we are talking about Ino. These past three years, there he only call me two times he called me and those are my birthday so it's OK."

Ino looks very surprise hearing my words. "Sakura, I think your boyfriend is pathetic. He doesn't deserve you, just forget him. Sakura, I think you should date someone, nearly all the boys in school been checking you out."

"Don't even think about it, Ino, I am not interested."

_No matter what people say, you always have faith in me. Don't worry, no matter how we are far away, we gonna meet again someday. At that time we meet again, we never gonna say goodbye again. For both of our hearts to become one, you need to wait for me._

ssssssssssssssss

Sakura looks at the starry sky from her bed. The night is so full of stars tonight.

"Sasuke-kun still haven't called. Is he alright?" She thought herself.

This morning her parents called to wish her happy birthday and her friends celebrated her birthday but something is still missing. Sasuke still haven't called her yet.

"_Wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you …" _her phone rings.

She picked up as she saw Ino number "Hello, what's up Ino."

"Hello, Sakura, can you pick me up at Choji's restaurant now."

"Why don't you ask Shikamaru to send you home?"

"He is busy with his work tonight. So he didn't come."

"Then you can ask Choji."

"No, I already asked him, he is busy with work too. Please help me Sakura." Ino almost cry.

"Ok ok, I come."

"Thanks Sakura, I am waiting for you at our usual room."

"Why Ino had to go to that restaurant every night." Sakura mutter herself.

ssssssssssssssss

**At Choji's restaurant:**

"Hello, Sakura, good evening. It's already late. Ino at the usual room." saided Choji.

"Good evening, thanks Choji"

"Knock-knock" she knocked at the door. "I'm coming in."

"Hello Sakura."

"What? Sasuke-kun, what are you doing? No, why are you here. Why aren't you in abroad? Where is Ino?" she asked with surprise."

"To answer your question, I am here to wish you happy birthday and I came back this morning," answered Sasuke.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura"

"Oh Sasuke-kun. I thought, I thought something bad is happening to you since I haven't heard from you for a long time" she looked at him and tear forming in her eyes.

"Sorry to make you worry. Here this is my present for you, open it," he handed her a box.

She opens the box and saw the most beautiful diamond ring she ever saw. She looked at him and she asked, "What is this?"

"Sakura, from the day we met, I know from the bottom of my heart that you are the only girl that I want to spend my whole life with. But I was an idiot who is too stupid to admit the truth. I am sorry to leave you behind like this in past three year and I should ask this question three years ago. I am sorry to leave you behind like this, Sakura, will you marry me?" Sasuke said the longest phrase in his whole life while kneeling in front of Sakura.

Sakura looked so surprise and she cannot make any sound. She looked at him with wide eyes open.

"Sakura, say something."

"What did you said?" she asked.

"Will you marry me?" he said again.

"Yes," she suddenly hug him making both of them fell on the floor.

He hugs her back and kisses her, "I love you Sakura, I miss you."

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun"

**A/N: This is my first fic, what do you think? Please review.**


End file.
